One shot - I Can't live without you
by dutchHHfan
Summary: One shot, Eddie's POV. No, this can't be true, I can't lose you... I don't own Hollywood Heights :(


**Hello people :)**

**I decided to write a one shot because I had a idea. ****I hope you like it! :)  
I'm sorry I haven't updated Life goes on for like two weeks but I have a little writers block on that story, maybe I can update it Sunday but don't count on it.  
Monday till Friday I'll go to London with school so I won't be able to write then, I'm sorry :(**

**Well enjoy this one shot and I hope it makes up for my lack of updating :p**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I was sitting at the graveyard in front of their grave.

How could this happen we were so happy but then a stupid drunk driver had to ruin it all.

We had a perfect little family but now I'm alone.

Yes sure I still had some family and friends but the two most important things in my life are gone.

I feel so empty inside.

I was sitting here now for a few hours. The funeral was already over all the guest were gone but I was the only one who still was there.

It was getting dark and I know I should go home but the truth is I didn't want to go home because it only reminds me about my old life and how happy we were.

Maybe I can stay at pops old apartment for a while.

I looked one last time to their grave and kissed my finger and put it on the gravestone

"I love you two, forever and always"

A tear escaped my eye.

I got up and walked towards my car and drove to the valley.

I stopped in front of the house. It also reminds me of my past, my past with her.. Come on Eddie don't think about it just go and ask pops if you can stay in his old apartment for a while and then you can go again.

I got out of my car and walked towards de door. I knocked and waited till someone opened it. The door opened and I saw pops and mom looking tired. Shit I woke them up of course it's like midnight.

"Eddie what are you doing here, is everything okay? " Pops looked at me in concern.

"Uh no actually not" I said while I slowly started crying.

"Oh come here baby" Mom said and pulled me in a hug.

I sobbed in her arms, she started crying too.

"I'm so sorry" I said still hugging Nora.

"Why you don't have anything to be sorry about" Nora said pulling away from our hug.

"Yes I have, for coming here in the middle of the night waking you up and then making you both cry too.. "

"Son" pops said while grabbing my shoulders "You are always welcome here you know that and I know it's hard but please try to stay strong because I don't want to lose you too"

"I know pops, I will try but I promise you that you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere"

"Good"

"I wanted to ask you something, that's the reason I came here actually"

"You can ask us anything sweetie" Nora said while grabbing my hand.

I smiled at her, she really became my mother after all this years. Of course she wasn't my real mom and my real mom can never be replaced but Nora is great and she really means the world to me, and I'm glad she makes my dad happy.

"Well pops I wanted to ask If I can stay at your old apartment for a while, at home there are so many memories I just can't handle that right now.. "

"Of course Eddie you can stay there as long as you want"

"Thanks"

"Why don't you just stay here with us for awhile, I want to have you close to us" Nora said.

"I'm sorry Nora I can't, this place reminds me of her, when we were young…"

"It's okay honey I get it, I didn't think about that but if you need anything just call or if you just want some company"

"I will mom, I love you guys" I pulled mom and pops in a hug.

"We love you too" pops and mom said both at the same time.

I pulled away and walked towards the door, before I opened it I turned around.

"Oh and thank you for everything, bye.. "

I walked towards my car and drove to MK.

I walked in my dads apartment and changed in sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt. I went to bed and soon fell asleep.

_Eddie's dream…_

_I was driving in my car, Loren was sitting next to me and our three year old Lilly was sitting in the back._

_"Mommy can you put on the music! "_

_"Okay honey"_

_Loren turned the radio on and Loren's new song I love you was on._

_La la, la la la la_  
_La la, la la la_

_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_And I_  
_I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel_  
_Do, do you need, do you need me, do you need me_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la, la la la la_  
_La la, la la la_

_I like the way_  
_You misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how_  
_You keep you cool when I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel_  
_Do, do you need, do you need me, do you need me_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you, yeah_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooooooh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooooooh_

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always in for you_  
_Yeah-eah-eaw_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you (hey)_

_Yeah the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la, la la la (oh-oow)_  
_La la, la la la (that's why I love you)_  
_La la, la la la (oh-oow)_  
_La la, la la la (that's why I love you)_

_"I love you too baby" I said while grabbing Loren's hand._

_"Who said it was about you? " Loren said with a smirk._

_"Well if it isn't about me we need to have a serious talk" I said laughing._

_"Well you're lucky it's about you"_

_"I'm the luckiest man on earth"_

_Loren smiled "I love you baby" She turned around "and I love you to my little princess"_

_"I love you too mommy and I also love you daddy"_

_I smiled "I love you too sweetie, forever and always"_

_Suddenly I heard a loud crash and after that our car got hit._

_The car started spinning and I heard Loren and Lilly screaming and crying._

_Then everything went black…._

_I woke up with a bad headache, I looked around and saw I was in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital… Wait the accident o god where are Loren and Lilly._

_"Hello is someone here!? " I yelled_

_Then a doctor came in. _

_"Hello Eddie I see you are awake how are you feeling? "_

_"I just have a headache but where are my wife and daughter, are they okay? "_

_"I'm going to get your dad and mom they wanted to tell you"_

_"Tell me what? " I asked confused._

_"Just wait" _

_The doctor walked away and soon after pops and Nora walked in._

_"Oh thank god you are okay" pops said while pulling me into a hug._

_When pops pulled back Nora hugged me._

_"Where are Loren and Lilly are they okay, I want to see them"_

_"We need to tell you something Eddie" Nora said while starting to cry._

_"What, tell me please"_

_"Son, Loren and Lilly didn't…"_

_"No no no no you're not saying what I think you're saying right"_

_"I'm sorry Eddie but they didn't make it" pops and mom started to cry more._

_"No that can't be.. they can't be dead that's not possible, please tell me this is a joke I can't lose them" I said with tears in my eyes._

_"I wish it was Eddie.. "_

_I broke down crying_

_"No why them why not me, I can't live without them" _

_I can't believe this it can't be true _

_"How? "_

_"How what Eddie? " Nora asked confused._

_"How is it possible that I have nothing and that they are…." I got a lump in my throat._

_"You guys got hit at the passenger's side of the car, the car started spinning and hit a wall, they both died on impact"_

_"Can I see them? "_

_"Yes we'll call the nurse because you have to go in a wheelchair till we know for sure you didn't break anything"_

_"Okay as long as I can see them"_

_Pops called a nurse and they helped me in a wheelchair._

_We went to the room and stopped for the door._

_"They lay here do you want me to come in with you? " the nurse asked._

_"No it's okay thanks" Nora said and we walked in._

_There they were, they both laid on a bed. They looked white and their bodies were full of scratches and bruises._

_Pops putted my wheelchair in between the two beds and I looked at them._

_I broke down crying, I just lost the love of my life and my beautiful daughter.._

I woke up with wet cheeks. Since the accident I dream every night about it.

I got out my bed and got dressed. It was still dark outside because it was only four in the morning. I got to my car and drove to my spot… our spot.

When I got there in walked up the hill and looked at the view in front of me. It was so silent everybody was still sleeping. I stood at the edge and looked down.

Shall I jump?

No Eddie don't think like that you can't leave pop and mom. They already have been through so much.

But it hurts so much and I don't know if I can continue my life without my girls. I have been miserable since the accident and maybe this is the right decision.

If I jump I can be with them again…

I'm going to do it, I have no reason to live anymore and I know it will hurt pop and mom but I need to do this..

I grabbed my phone and called pops.

"Eddie why are you calling in the middle of the night, is everything okay? "

"Pops I just wanted to say that I love you and mom so much and I always will and please don't hate me for this but I need to do this"

"What are you talking about Eddie why would we hate you and what are you going to do? " pop asked confused.

"I can't live without Loren and Lilly pops, I need them. Without them I'm nothing and I don't have a reason to live for. I hope you understand it pops I'm so sorry I don't want to do this but I have to"

"Eddie please where are you and what are you going to do"

"I'm at Loren and mine's secret spot and I'm going to jump pops"

"What Eddie you can't jump are you out of your mind! "

"I have to pops I can't live anymore I don't want to be depressed anymore I want to be happy and the only way I can be happy is if I can be with Loren and Lilly again and the only way to be with them again is to jump"

"Eddie don't do this we can fix this some other way but please don't leave us you promised! " I heard mom scream in the background.

" I'm sorry mom, I know but I can't keep it please forgive me"

"Eddie we are on our way don't jump please"

"I love you guys, I'm so sorry.. "

I let my phone fall on the ground, I still heard mom and pop screaming through the phone.

I looked up

"Daddy is coming to you and mommy baby girl"

I closed my eyes and jumped off the cliff.

Before I hit the ground I heard pop and mom screaming my name…

But it was to late…

**TUUUTTUUUTTUUUTTUUUTTUUUT**

I looked at my alarm clock and turned it off.

Wow that was a scary dream fortunately it was just a dream.

I turned around expecting to see Loren.

But she wasn't there Wait where is she!

I started freaking out and ran to the bathroom.

"Loren are you here!? " I didn't saw her anywhere.

Wait Lilly!

I ran to Lilly's room and saw that she wasn't there

No, no, no this can't be happening it was just a dream..

I ran downstairs and saw nobody.

"Loren!? Lilly!? "

I ran to the kitchen and there also was nobody.

I started to cry. No this can't be, it was a dream….

I heard the front door open and close.

"Eddie are you there!? "

Thank god it's Loren!

I ran to the living room and there was Loren standing with Lilly in her arms.

"Hey babe" " Hey daddy! "

I ran towards them and pulled them both in a hug.

Oh thank god

"Wow somebody missed us"

I pulled away and they saw that I was crying.

"Daddy why are you crying? "

"Nothing baby girl, just happy to see you both" I said with a smile.

"Why don't you go play Lilly, mommy is coming in a minute"

"okay" Lilly ran upstairs.

"Babe are you okay, you are scaring me? "

"Yes I'm okay, I just had a bad dream and I was a little afraid because of that but everything is fine now"

"What did you dream it must had been pretty bad"

"You and Lilly died in a car accident, so when I woke up and I didn't saw you or Lilly I started to freak"

"Ahw baby… don't worry we are okay and we are not leaving you"

"I know, I love you babe" I pulled Loren in a hug.

"I love you too"

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me if you liked it :)**

**Oh and the song was I love you from Avril Lavigne.**

**Have a great weekend :)**

**Love dutchHHfan x**


End file.
